Lila
by Musa Silver-Hawk
Summary: this is a story about how avatar would be if Katara grew up in the fire nation and under a different name. Pairings: Sokkla-SokkaxAzula, ChanxLila-Katara , Ruon-JouinxTy Lee &Maiko-MaixZuko
1. arriving in the Fire Nation

Lila

Prolog:  
When Katara was three, her brother and godfather took her on a fishing trip. Suddenly a great storm hit, the boat was tossed and turned. Katara was tossed overboard, she screamed. The waves splashed against her small body, driving her under. She came back up breathless. She called for someone to hear her. She would have called for Sokka, her brother, but she didn't know that he was her brother and she didn't know his name.

Chapter 1

Arriving in the Fire Nation

Crying, weeping, a three-year-old girl, born to the Southern Water Tribe, was tossed about the strong waves. The girl's name was Katara, though she didn't fully know it yet. She had an older brother named Sokka. Katara saw a rather large piece of wood, she swam as hard as she could toward the wood and climbed on. She held on for dear life and closed her eyes and soon she was asleep. When Katara woke up, she found herself in a bed. She looked around the room she was in. the room was red, on the wall facing her, was a huge tapestry with a flame on it. To the left of her, about a foot away, she saw what looked like a pile of toddler toys.

"Mom, can she stay? Please mom?" said a young girls voice.

"Your father and I have talked about this, so, yes she can stay." Said the girls' mother. "And Mai, do take care." Katara sat up.

"Oh good you're awake." Said the mother. Katara nodded.

"Do you have a name child?" Katara shook her head. No.

"Would you like one?" Katara nodded.

"Do you like the name Lumeir or Lila?"

"Lila." Said Katara.

"Well Lila, I have a question for you, ok?" Lila nodded.

"Do you remember where your home is?" Lila shook her head.

"I don't remember anything." She said in a soft voice. The mother looked pleased enough.

"Well then Lila, I am now your mother, and your father is the governor of the Fire Nation." Lila smiled.

"My father is the governor of the Fire Nation?" her adopted mother nodded.

"Mom!" Mai came running into Lila's room.

"Mai, what is it?"

"I heard everything! I have a younger sister and her name is Lila! Thank you!" their mother smiled

"I'll let you two talk." She got up and left the room.

"So, our father is the Governor of the Fire Nation?" Lila asked.

"Yup, he's a very important person. He helps Fire Lord Ozai run our nation. He can be strict at times, but you really couldn't have asked for a better father." Mai looked at Lila.

"Here, let's get you dressed properly." She took her new sister by the hand and took her to her own room. Mai opened a closet filled with outfits for a Fire Nation girl. Mai picked one out. Lila gasped. It was beautifull. It was a long, black, dress that touched the floor, and had long, billow sleeves, tied around the waist was a red sash. Lila squealed.

"Come on!" Mai said as she showed Lila to the Wash-room.

"You can get dressed in there." Lila did as she was told. She spent five minutes in there, when she finally got out her sister let out a sigh of delight.

"Come, I'll braid your hair." Mai did indeed braid Lila's hair and so much more. Mai told Lila about her life, and Lila listened, very much interested.

"Mai! Lila! Time for supper!" their mom called up.

"Coming mom!" the three and five year-old girls ran all the way to the dining area. The two girls straightened up, and walked stately toward their parents


	2. Meet Azula and Ty Lee &the years ahead

Chapter 2

Meet Azula and Ty Lee & the years ahead

The next day Lila woke up to find a wardrobe in her room. She got up and looked inside it. From formal kimonos in red orange and black, to play clothes in those same colours. She took out a red under-dress with gold lining and slipped it on, then she pulled out a black skirt that had a thick red stripe coming up from the bottom middle of the skirt, that winds up the left to the top back middle.

"Lila!" Mai called, just as Lila was wrapping a pale orange sash around her waist. She turned to see her sister enter the room holding a pair of black slippers. Mai tossed the slippers to Lila.

"Here, they don't fit me so I thought they might fit you." Lila was now pulling on a pair of black leggings. When the leggings were on, she put on the slippers. They fit like a charm, with a little extra growing room.

"Oh, thank you Mai! You are the best older sister a kid could ask for!" and Lila gave Mai a big squeeze.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I'm going to the castle to play with Princess Azula, you can come too if you like."

"I'd love to." Mai put Lila's hair into two pigtail braids at the back of her neck and turned the braids into braided buns.

"There, perfect." The two girls walked to the front door to the governor's mansion. Mai beckoned to a servant.

"Please bring a palanquin for two." The servant went away and returned in five minutes with three others and the palanquin. They lowered the palanquin and the two girls stepped in, and in a minute they were at the palace. The sisters walked past the gate and into the royal garden. There Lila saw two other girls. One was dressed in red with her aubernish hair pulled back in a Fire Nation hair ring, with a tiny metal flame sticking out of it. The other girl was dressed all in pink, with her light brown hair pulled back in a braid.

"Azula! Ty Lee!" Mai cried joyously. "Azula, Ty Lee, this is my sister Lila."

"It's an honor to meet you Princess Azula." Said Lila bowing. Azula, Lila later figured out was the one dressed in red, and Ty Lee was the one in pink.

Over the years Mai took up dagger throwing and Lila took up archery. Azula mastered lightning and Ty Lee joined the circus.

On Lila's 15th birthday the four bffs got together at the palace. Lila was now 100 fire nation with no recollection of ever being water tribe.

"Lila, did you hear about my brothers banishment?" Azula asked.

"I'm the governor's daughter, it's kind of hard to _not _hear about these things." The four friends laughed.

"Well, I've asked my father, and he said it was alright to hunt my brother _and _uncle down."

"Sounds nice." Mai mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah, Mai. We all know you have a crush on Zuko." Teased Ty Lee. Mai blushed.

"We leave tomorrow." Said Azula with a determined look on her face.

"So I sugest we get everything prepaired right now."

"This is the most interesting birthday I have ever had." Said Lila smiling to herself.


	3. just wait and see

Chapter 3

Just wait and see

"Aang?" said Sokka from the back of Appa, Aang's flying bison.

"Yes, Sokka?"

"I miss Katara."

"Your sister?" Sokka nodded. Caretta, Aabg's waterbending teacher said:

"Oh I'm sure she'll turn up eventually."

"Gee thanks." Said Sokka sarcastically.

"Forget it Snoozles." Said Toph, Aang's earthbending teacher.

"Azula!" Lila exclaimed, as she looked up. "Isn't that the Avatar's bison?"

"Good eyes Lila." The four girls spurred their komodo skinks onward.

The bison touched down in a meadow a few some odd feet away from the girls.

Lila spotted the Avatar, took an arrow out of her quiver and put it to her bow. She made sure of her target, pulled back and let it fly.

One minute Aang is standing, no problem, next thing he knows he has an arrow sticking out of his boot.

The four girls advanced quickly, covering the distance between them and the Avatar in less than a minute. Sokka stared at the girls. They were all from the from the Fire Nation true, but one of the girls had his skin-tone and blue eyes.

"Katara." He breathed. The girl heard him.

"Excuse me _peasant_?" she spat.

"You look like my sister, Katara." Lila laughed, as did her sister, Azula and Ty Lee.

"You hear that girls? This_ thing_ thinks that I am his sister!" that made the girls laugh even harder. When Mai had calmed down she stepped forward.

"This is my sister, Lila, and the only brother we have is an infant named Tom-Tom." Lila readied two arrows in her bow.

"Pin him to the tree." Azula said. Lila let loose her arrows and pinned the boy to the tree.

"So Avatar," said Azula. "you are out numbered, so why don't you surrender peacefully and no one gets hurt." Careta reached for her water-skin, but Toph got there first.

"How about NO!" she said as she brought a great rock wall up between them and the girls. Aang quickly got the arrow out of his boot and freed Sokka from the tree just as Azula broke the wall with a blast of lightning. Aang, Sokka, Toph, and Careta had only so much time to get up on Appa and skedaddle. The girls raced after the bison so as not loose sight of it.

When the bison next landed, the girls waited carefully until nightfall to make their next move.

When they were sure that every one was asleep, Ty Lee hit all of Aang's pressure points and Mai bound and gagged him.


	4. Omashu, Zuzu and a deep kiss

Chapter 4

Omashu, Zuzu and a deep kiss

On their way to the nearest Fire Nation village Lila carried the Avatar on her lap-he was still asleep. As they neared the Earth Kingdome city of Omashu she realized that it had been taken over by the Fire Nation. The girls headed for the gate. Two guards stood in front.

"Name?" on of them said.

"Princess Azula with companion Ty Lee, and the Governor of the Fire Nation's daughters Mai and Lila." Said Azula.

"You may enter." Said the second guard. The girls entered the gate. It wasn't long before they reached.

"Mom? Dad?" Lila and Mai said in unison.

"Daughters!" their parents said.

"Mai, Lila, your father has been made governor here as well." Lila, who had Aang slumped over her shoulder, tossed him to Ty Lee. Lila and Mai ran to their father and gave him a big hug.

"We're so proud of you dad!" Mai said.

"Hey Mai and Lila's dad! Guess what?" and without waiting for an answer Ty Lee plowed on. "Right before we captured the Avatar, this water tribe peasant looks at Lila and says that she looks like his sister. Isn't that stupid?" the governor nodded.

"Wait, you captured the Avatar?"

"Yes, we did." Said Azula.

"Lila's an amazing archer and Mai's a dazzling dagger thrower." At that moment a nurse came in carrying an infant boy.

"Tom-Tom!" cried Mai and Lila at the same time.

"Ai! Dida!" Cried Tom-Tom in baby speech.

"Dad, could you put the Avatar in the wooden prison cell." The governor ordered a servant to fulfill his daughter's order.

"We'll need a place to sleep" Said Mai. Another servant showed the four girls to a very elaborate red and gold room with four queen-sized beds with canopies. One was black, another was pink, and the other two were red. Ty Lee pounced on the pink bed, Mai sat down on the black one, and Azula and Lila sat down on the red ones.

"Mai, Ty Lee, Lila and I will take the first watch over the prison tower. We will be back in about five hours, when we get back, it's your watch." Lila and Azula got their cloaks on and Lila slung her quiver over her shoulder and picked up her bow.

At the prison tower, Azula stationed herself on the roof, and Lila was hidden in the branches of a tree. Lila heard a single leaf crunch. Lila's night vision was as good as a cat's. She saw who had made the noise, and let fly an arrow.

Zuko didn't see it coming, so when he found himself pinned to a tree by an arrow he was completely bewildered.

"We thought that you'd be here Zuzu." Said a cool female voice from the shadows.

"Azula! What are you doing here?" Lila hopped out of the tree she was in.

"She's with me scar-face." Said she, hoisting her quiver back up to her shoulder.

"I'm looking for the Avatar." Said Zuko literately.

"Brother, how would you like to come home an un-banished prince." Zuko looked at Azula.

"I'm listening." Azula smiled devilishly.

"Capture the boy the Avatar traveled with and get back here by tomorrow night. When you get here go to Lila's father, the governor of the Fire Nation, and tell him that you wish to speak with us. We leave for home the next day." Azula patted Zuko on the shoulder.

"Don't disappoint me." She said. Lila knew why Azula wanted the water tribe peasant, Azula had told her just before arriving at Omashu.

"Don't you think that the water peasant is adorable?" Azula asked. Lila faced her best friend.

"For a peasant, yes, he is adorable." Azula smiled.

"Lila, you are my best friend, and I yours, just like Mai is Ty Lee's best friend and Ty Lee is Mai's." Azula looked at the sky.

"Ah, Lila, we have been out for our five hours. It is time we went back in and wake the other two for their watch." The two friends walked back to their room.

"Sokka, will you stay still!" Careta said taking his hand and stroking it gently. She had grown quite fond of him. With Toph at the head of the bison and Sokka and Careta in his saddle. Sokka sat down.

"Oh Careta I can't think! That girl looked so much like Katara!"

"So get over it! You heard it yourself, her name is Lila, not Katara." Careta pulled Sokka into a hug. Where as Careta was facing the front of the bison, Sokka was facing the rear, and with that, he could see anything coming from behind.

"Zuko!" he snarled.

"Oh Sokka, will you forget it? He has stopped chasing us along time ago." Sokka shook his head and turned her own to face the back. Zuko was indeed following at a great pace, riding on the back of an Ostrich-Horse. But for some reason Sokka thought that this was to tell them something, seeing as Aang had been kidnapped.

"Go down Toph!" he called. Toph moved Appa lower till they were safely on the ground.

"Peasant!" Zuko called, closing the gap between them.

"My sister wishes that you come with me to, er, I think to talk to you about something."

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked. He knew that he should not be thinking this, but he thought Azula frighteningly beautiful. Her gold eyes were bewitching.

"Ok," he said slowly. "I will go with you. But if you are lying I will kill you." Zuko assured Sokka that he wasn't lying.

"Be careful Sokka." Said Careta, kissing his cheek. Sokka really wished she hadn't. Sokka and Zuko mounted the Ostritch-Horse and took off.

Sitting on her bed, Azula fidgeted with her hair.

"Azula, they are coming, I have a very good feeling about this." Said Lila, taking her friends hair in her own hands and started wrapping it around a plain, flexible, metal hair ornament. When all the hair was wrapped at the back of Azula's neck, Lila took out one of her best and simplest necklaces and tying it around her friends neck.

"There, you look just like the Fire Lady you will be when you are old enough." Azula smiled and stopped worrying. Two hours past before they both heard a: knock, knock, knockety, knockety, knock, knock, knockety, knockety, knock.

"Come in!" the two said at the same time. The door opened and the Water Tribe boy entered looking a slight bit nervous. Azula smiled.

"Hello peasant!" she said pleasantly. Sokka looked even more skocked.

"Sokka." He said, still shocked.

"Pardon?"

"My name is Sokka." Lila got up and left the room.

"Well Sokka, take a seat." Said Azula patting the spot on the bed next to her. Sokka walked slowly and cautiously toward the bed. Azula got up stepped toward him, took his hand and dragged him onto the bed. When the both of them were seated Azula looked at him.

"Sokka, I want you to come with me, my friend Lila, her sister Mai and her friend Ty Lee, to Ember Island." And with that she grabbed the scruff of his shirt in both hands and brought his face so close to hers that their noses were touching, and without warning, she pressed her lips against his with such a force of passion that Sokka was completely taken aback. It didn't take long before he relaxed and deepened the kiss. What started out as a closed-mouth-kiss turned into an open-mouthed-kiss with so much passion that the two teens had no track of time. Sokka slipped his tongue into Azula's mouth and gently licked the roof of her mouth. Azula, in turn, started to play with Sokka's tongue with her own, and soon it became a battle for dominance. But like all kisses it had to come to an end some time or other. The two looked at each other, smiling and panting. _Her lips feel so smooth._ Sokka though to himself. _And she tastes like cinnamon. Compared to Careta's lips, Azula's lips feel like silk._

"Sokka?" Azula whispered in his ear, making shivers run down his spine.

"Hmm?" he muttered, placing his forehead in the crook of her neck.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" For answer Sokka just nuzzled deeper into her neck.

"I'll take that as a yes." Azula sighed contentedly, pulling Sokka into her loving embrace.

The next day as everyone else was getting ready, Sokka was staring into outer space.

"Sokka? Are you ok?" Azula asked creeping up behind him. He turned around.

"I'm fine, I just miss my grandmother and godfather."

"I can take you back home if you like."

"No, you don't have to, besides I want to go to Ember Island with you…and everyone else." Azula kissed him softly on the cheek. Well get dressed in the outfit that picked out for you." Said she, and she left him to change. She had picked out a pair of red and gold swim trunks and a thin red and gold beach robe. He changed out of his Water Tribe garb and put on the Fire Nation attire. He looked at himself in a full-length mirror that was in the room. He didn't look half bad. He packed the rest of the stuff that Azula had set out for him.

At the boat yard, Sokka met up with the girls plus Zuko.

"Everybody, meet the newest member of our little group. Sokka!" Azula stated cheerfully. Everyone waved.

"Hey Sokka!" Ty Lee shouted enthusiastically. Sokka waved back, and climbed aboard the boat. Soon they were in their way to Ember Island


	5. Ember Island

Chapter 5

Ember Island

Lila stood on deck, leaning over the rail, feeling the spray of the ocean on her face. She started to sing.

'Is this everything I wanted,

Standing here, so fine.

All I want is to stand,

By your side.'

"You have a beautiful voice." Someone said from behind her. She turned around, and saw Zuko walking toward her.

"Thanks." She turned back to the water. Zuko turned around and walked back into the cabin of the boat. Lila stayed out a little while longer than decided to go back into the boat.

"Ok, everyone, we about to reach the shore so pack up any and everything you need to and be prepared to leave the boat." Said Azula. They all went around picking up everything they needed, and a few minutes later the were pulling up to the shores of Ember Island.

The six of them found the house that they would be staying at. There were only two rooms the boys took the smaller one and the girls took the larger one. Since it was still very early in the day everyone thought that it would be nice to go to the beach.

In the girls room.

"So, Azula. You and Sokka huh?" Mai said, pulling on a dark red, strapless bikini top with a long matching skirt, trying so hard not to giggle. Azula pushed Mai to the side.

"Shut it!" she said putting on her own bathing suit, a red halter-bikini top with the Fire Nation insignia at the top middle, and a short matching skirt.

"Did you kiss?" Lila asked putting _her_ bathing suit on, a red bra-ish bikini top with a tie at the neck and the Fire Nation insignia in the middle, and a matching short skort.

"Is he a good kisser?" Ty Lee asked putting on _her_ bathing suit, which was basically the same as Lila's except white.

In the boys room.

"So, what do you think?" Asked Zuko trying to start a conversation.

"What do I think about what?" Said Sokka looking at his reflection in the mirror, trying to get used to the fact that he was indeed in the Fire Nation wearing typically the same thing as Zuko. A pair of red swimtrunks with a line of gold going down the legs, and a skirt-type-thing that started with one end of red cloth bunched up in the middle and spanned out down and around the back so that the other end met up with the first end. Around the waist of the trunks was a thick strip of gold cloth, and on the two meeting points of the gathered cloth was a little red button-type-thing with the Fire Nation insignia on it.

"Come on let's get the girls." Said Sokka.

"Good idea." Zuko said. They got the girls, and the six of them went down to the beach. Zuko and Mai spread out their towel under the shade of Mai's parasol. Ty Lee carried her bulging pink beach bag and looked for someplace to put her stuff.

"Need any help?" said a nerdy looking boy in baggy gray and red swimtrunks.

"Sure!" said Ty Lee, dumping her bag on him, making him stumble back under the weight. He put the bag down, opened it and rifled through it till he found her towel, which he spread ever so nearly over the sand for her.

"Thanks." Ty Lee said putting her hand over her eyes. "Um, do you think you could move just a little bit…" she made a hand gesture in the direction she wanted him to stand, and he was there before you could say hi.

"Perfect."

Meanwhile Sokka and Azula were cuddled up on Azula's beach towel, and Lila was collecting seashells. Azula looked up for a brief second and saw a game of six-on-six beach-volleyball. She stood up.

"Get up beach-bums, we're next." Said Azula a little forcefully. Mai and Zuko got up and walked over, Ty Lee walked over on her hands; Lila put her seashells in her empty arrow quiver and did a one-handed cartwheel over. The six of them huddled in to hear Azula's plan.

"You see that girl with the silly pigtails? She has just the slightest hesitation of her left foot; I'm betting a childhood injury weakened it. If we keep serving the ball to her left we destroy her team. Dismissed." The six of them took their spots around the volleyball court. Azula served the ball. The girl dived toward it but alas, it was to her left, so she fell on her face and the ball landed near two boys around Lila and Ty Lee's age. The two of them looked in time to see Ty Lee hit the ball over the net and see her land on top of it. They watched on interestedly. They next saw Lila run up and slam the ball over the net. The boys smiled, liking what they saw. The game was finished in a matter of minutes. The boys walked over to Ty Lee and Lila.

"Hey, I'm having a party tonight. Want to come?" the taller one asked.

"Sure! I love party's!"

"Your friend can come too." Lila turned and smiled.

"I'd love to! But can my friend, her boyfriend, brother, and his girlfriend join us?" Lila asked.

"Um…" Azula stepped forward.

"You don't know who we are do you?"

"Don't you know who _we_ are? We're Chan and Roun-Jian."

"Yeah." Said second guy coolly. Chan looked at Azula.

"Fine, you're invited. Just so you know though, some of the most important teenagers of the Fire Nation will be at the party so try to act normal." Azula smiled wickedly.

"We'll do our best."

Back at the house while everyone was having dinner.

"Why didn't you tell those guys who we were?" Zuko asked.

"I guess I was intrigued." Azula said shrugging.

"Well we really should be getting ready for the party" Said Ty Lee and Lila at the same time. Azula, Zuko, Mai, and Sokka stared at them.

"What?" they asked innocently.

In the girls room.

"Ty Lee, I swear that if Lila wasn't my sister, she'd be yours." Said Mai as she pulled on a long dark red, A-line, skirt, that had a long bolt of lighter red fabric coming down in the front and that had that wrap-skirt that I mentioned earlier on. She wore the same top that she wore to the beach but this time she had on a little wrap shawl. Ty Lee just giggled as she put on dark pink, sleeveless shirt that that pulls up slightly in the middle so that a triangle of flesh sticks out, and in the middle of the shirt is a little light pink bow. Her skirt was sort of the same way, bow included, on her neck she wore a pink choker with and oval gold hoop. Azula was getting dressed in a red halter-top; the halter part of it was in the shape of flower petals, gold flower petals, the halter-top stopped at a point a few inches above her belly button. She had on a black rimed red skirt that was pulled up somewhat in the front. Lila again had on the same thing that Ty Lee was wearing, only this time it was her turn to wear white.

In the boys room.

Zuko was getting dressed in a red vest that was open down to anfew inches below his chest. The vest was lined in gold. He was wearing semi baggy pants. And he wore a small belt around his middle. Sokka was in the bathroom getting dressed. When he emerged he was wearing blue shirt that had a thick strip of gold going around the collar of the shirt that traveled down the middle to the bottom left side of the shirt, and his pants were also blue with a thick strip of gold along the rim of his pants and down the left leg.

"Nice. Now let's get the girls." Said Zuko.

"Wow Sokka! Where'd you get the outfit?" Ty Lee asked as they were headed out the door.

"I made it." Said Sokka feeling proud of himself for putting together a simple outfit such as this.

"You made it?" Lila asked almost laughing, making Sokka blush.

"Don't pick on him!" Azula defended. The six teens walked up the stairs to Chan and Roun-Jian's house. Knock, knockety, knock, knock. The door opened and Chan stood in the doorway, he looked around.

"You're a little early." He said.

"I heard you telling someone that you'd be partying from dusk till dawn. It's dusk, so we're here."

"But that's just an expression." Chan said exasperatedly.

"We are the perfect party guests, we arrive right on time be cause we are very punctual." Chan just shrugged and lead them in.

"Ok, listen, my dad's an admiral and he has no idea I'm throwing this party so don't mess anything up."

"You look dashing, Chan." Said Lila, smiling.

"Thanks, you look beautiful." Lila's smile deepened and she blushed.

"Ooohhhh! Someone's in love!" Azula taunted.

"Yeah, you." Was Lila's witty comeback.

"Ouch!" Ty Lee giggled.

"Shut it!"Azula said shoving Ty Lee to the side. Chan brought them past Roun-Jian fixing his hair in the mirror. He spotted Ty Lee.

"First ones here eh? Nice." Ty Lee giggled and waved.

As the place started to fill up, Zuko and Mai found a couch to sit on, Ty Lee was surrounded by a bunch of guys that she had met on the beach, Lila went wandering around the room singing to herself to her heart's content, and Sokka and Azula were at the food table taking and eating-well Sokka did most of the eating. After her tenth round around the room, Lila found Chan, who was talking to another girl.

"Chan, I'm ready for a tour of the house." Chan nodded and handed the glass he was holding to the girl he was just talking to. He leads Lila to the back veranda. She started to sing again.

'Is this everything I wanted,

standing here, so fine.

All I want is to stand,

By your side'

Is something missing,

In my life.

Should I be warry,

Of the strife' Chan clapped.

"You have a beautiful voice." He said.

"So is this your first time on Ember Island?" Lila nodded.

"It's a great place, if you like sand." Lila giggled.

"Yeah, it's like, 'Welcome to Sandy Land'!" the both of them laughed, and Chan moved closer to Lila.

"You're pretty." He leaned over to kiss her, which she returned. It only lasted five or six seconds, but it was satisfying for the both of them.

"Did you know that my father is the Governor of the Fire Nation?" Lila asked. Chan looked impressed.

"Wow!" he took her hand in his, and looked her in the eye.

"Will you be my girlfriend err…. I just realized, I don't know your name," he said sheepishly.

"Lila, my name is Lila, and yes, I will be your girlfriend." He smiled and they hugged.

"Let's go back inside now." Chan said. Lila nodded and they went back in the house.

"Lila, Lila, Lila! Guess what, guess what?!" Said Ty Lee, bouncing up and down. Lila laughed at her friend's comical behaviour.

"What?" she said still laughing.

"Roun-Jian and I are boyfriend and girlfriend!" she squealed.

"Ty Lee, that's awesome!" Lila said, hugging her friend. "Now Ty Lee it's your turn for the guess what."

"What?"

"Chan and I are also boyfriend and girlfriend." The two girls started laughing and squealing.

"I swear! You two are carrying on like a couple of hog-monkeys." Said Azula's voice. Ty Lee and Lila calmed down a bit.

"We're not single any more!" Lila said. Now it was Azula's turn to squeal.

"Oh! Congratulations you two! Tomorrow we will take our boyfriends to my favorite restaurant." She said as the three of them went to gather Mai, Zuko and Sokka. Mai and Zuko were still on the couch, and Sokka had passed out under the food table.

"Lila wait!" someone called from behind. Lila turned around and saw Chan running in her direction carrying a small triangular package.

"Here." He said nearly breathlessly holding out the package for Lila to take.

"Open it…when…you get…to…your… beach house."

"Thank you." Lila said sweetly, giving Chan a small kiss on the cheek. The six friends left the house and headed for their own.

When Lila was back at the beach house, she sat down at the dinner table and unwrapped the package. She gasped slightly, out came a beautiful red and gold push-in tiara.

A push-in tiara is a tiara that has flat pronged extension from the crown, and if you have your hair in a tight ponytail or bun you will be able to push the tiara into your hair.


	6. The Golden Dragon

Chapter 6

The Golden Dragon

Lila woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. Last night had been a wonderful night. She reached under her bed and took out her bag; she unzipped it and took out a red under-dress, an ankle length orange skirt with an embroidered dragon on it, an orange sash, and her black slippers. She put the bag back under the bed, got out her self, and started to get dressed.

"Um, hello." Said a voice at the door. The sound totally creeped Lila out (she was fully dressed excluding the slippers). She whirled around hands up in front of her. Zuko was standing at the door looking like he was being tortured. That's when Lila realized that it was she who was apparently causing him pain. She lowered her hands to her sides and Zuko crumpled to the floor. As soon as he got up, Zuko scampered out pf the room for fear of having every muscle in his body be at the command of another person again. Lila smiled to herself. She walked over to Azula's bed and shook her friend awake.

"Huh? Lila what do want?" Azula asked groggily.

"I learned a new trick." Lila said proudly. She spotted a mouse on the floor.

"Watch." She whispered. Lila focused, hand outstretched. She brought her hand up sharply so that her fingers were almost touching, and the mouse-against it's own will- sat upon its hind legs. Lila brought her arm in towards herself and the mouse came with.

"Wow," Azula said. "Scary."

"I know!" Lila said excitedly. "I accidentally did it to your brother just a few seconds ago when he stupidly came in here and scared me." Lila thought for a while.

"I think I'm going to call this… Bloodbending."

"Lila, the first Bloodbender in the whole Fire Nation." Azula said trying out.

"It has a nice ring to it." She said.

"Ty Lee! Mai! Time to get up!" Lila yelled. Ty Lee sprang off her bed as quickly as if someone had put hot coals on it.

"I'm up!" she yelled back. Mai rolled over onto her stomach and pulled the covers over her head.

"Not now." She mumbled into the pillow. Lila walked over to her sister's bed and yanked the covers off, and then she stepped back a few inches, her arms held out in front of her. Then she lifted them in a sharply upward, her wrists tucked in and her fingers splayed out. Mai was thrust upwards by her sisters doing. Lila brought her arms to the left of her and let her arms relax. Mai was now crumpled on the floor next to her bed.

"Lila, that was painful!" Mai gasped.

"Sorry Mai, but you wouldn't get up." Said Lila, smiling.

"Nice trick Lila," said Ty Lee. "What do you call it?"

"I call it Bloodbending." Lila said.

"Well named." Said Mai rubbing her spine.

"Good, now that everyone's awake, let's get ready for the day ahead." Said Lila, getting her slippers on.

"So, Azula," Lila said, as she waited for her friends to get dressed.

"You said something about us taking our boyfriends to a favorite restaurant of yours?" Azula nodded as she pulled up a black skirt, that had an extravagant, blood red, Spanish frill coming down from the top middle of the skirt, all the way down to the billow and encircling the entire bottom, as for desired dramatic effect. She slipped a matching blouse on and put her hair up in the flexible metal hair ornament that she had worn when she had first met Sokka.

"Wow Azula. If I had known that the restaurant was that fancy, I would've packed something along the lines of what you're wearing." Said Lila, her mouth agape.

"That's why you have me as a friend." Said Azula; producing from her bag a similar outfit to hers except, instead of red it was blue with gold lining. Lila took the outfit with trembling hands and stared at it.

"Are you sure it will suit me?" Lila asked hesitantly, "I mean, I've never worn blue before."

"Just trust me on this." Azula assured. Lila quickly changed out of her previous outfit and put on this new one. When she was done she twirled around in a circle. The skirt billowing out to a perfect pool of rippling blue fabric that encircled an ecstatic girl in its midst. When Lila stopped twirling she wasn't dizzy, but she was grinning from ear-to-ear. She pulled Azula into a backbreaking hug.

"Arigato!!!" she squeaked.

"Eh, no problem. I got some for Mai and Ty Lee as well." And Azula held up identical outfits, except Mai's had a brick red frill and Ty Lee's had a pink frill.

"Come on!" Ty Lee and Lila squealed at the same time, "we need to fix our hair!" they spent the next hour and a half fixing their hair-well Azula didn't need to, she just helped. When all of that was over Lila had her hair up into two ponytails, one at the top of her head, and the other at the bottom of her neck. The first ponytail was turned into a bun, the second was wrapped in a half-bun and the rest of it was pulled up to the first bun, so that it made an S shape. On her head she had placed a feather light silver tiara that encircled her whole head and came to a point at the forehead—the tiara was a gift from her mother when she had turned thirteen. Ty Lee's hair was in two pigtails at the bottom of her neck, Mai had wrapped red ribbon around the pigtails until you could only see two inches of hair on each pigtail. Mai's hair was in a bun at the top of her head, with the same kind of tiara that Lila has, except in gold. When the girls were ready they went to check up on the guys.  
"Hello boys." Said Lila casually, as she; Azula, Ty Lee and Mai entered the boys room. Zuko yelped and hid behind Sokka.

"Don't I'm warning you." He said. Lila smirked.

"Or you'll do what?" she grabbed in front of her and pulled in, and Zuko came with.

"Nothing." He whimpered. Sokka, who just stood there doing nothing, looked totally weirded out. He was wearing a formal blue shirt, with gold lining along the collar, and semi-baggy blue pants that had a golden coy fish embroidered down the left pant leg. Zuko wore sort-of the same thing, except red, and instead of a coy fish, he had a dragon. Lila let Zuko free and he crumpled to the floor.

"So are you guys ready to go?" Lila asked in a really perky voice. They boys nodded. Ty Lee and Lila ran back to their room and snatched up their purses, and six of them headed out to get Chan and Roun-Jian. On their way to the house, Lila gathered some more seashells and put them in her empty arrow quiver. When they got to the house Ty Lee knocked on the door. Knock, knockety, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock. The door opened and Roun-Jian stood in the doorway. Ty Lee tackled him into a hug.

"Hello!" she said, very enthusiastically.

"Hey, uh, what are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"Well, Lila and I are here to ask you and Chan if you would like to come to this really snazzy restaurant with the rest of us." Said Ty Lee.

"Sure we'd be glad to come." Said Chan coming down the stairs.

Meanwhile with Toph and Caretta:

"Caretta, stop worrying." Said Toph, as they flew on toward the Fire Nation.

"I can't help it Toph!" Caretta said, pacing up and own in Appa's saddle.

"It's been days, and still no Sokka or Aang! I thought that the royal bitch wanted to compromise! Argh! I just want to get them back, end this god forsaken war!"

"Look miss-priss, I want this over just as much as you do, but we have to be patient. Look we're on our way to the fire nation to find them, so just pipe down."

They landed on a deserted beach-type area.

"Let's camp here." Said Caretta, as she and Toph hopped down off of Appa. Caretta gathered the stuff and set up the tents.

"Sokka, wherever you are, I hope you're not in a prison cell." She whispered to herself.

"Oh get over yourself!" Toph said, having obviously overheard. Caretta ignored her and went for a little walk along the beach.

Azula and Sokka, Mai and Zuko, Lila and Chan, and Ty Lee and Roun-Jian were walking along the beach to the restaurant.

"So Azula, what restaurant are we going to?" Lila asked.

"The Golden Dragon." Lila opened her mouth. The Golden Dragon was said to be the most popular restaurant in the entire Fire Nation. Sokka turned to his girlfriend and took her hand.

"So, do they have a dance floor at the Golden Dragon?" he asked.

"Yes, they do, well, last time I checked they did." Azula turned to her brother for reassurance, he nodded.

"Why?" Sokka got this sly look on his face.

"Do you guys know how to swing dance?" they all shook their heads.

"Well you are about to learn." And Sokka spent the next half hour teaching them the basic swing out, a few dips, a few different variations of the same turn out, the Charleston, a Charleston dip, and the Texas tomby-a turn, if, when done correctly, will leave you with butterflies in your stomach. After the short lesson, the eight of them continued to walk toward the restaurant.

Caretta thought she saw something as she was walking. It looked like a group of people from the Fire Nation, except; one of them had _blue_ and gold on instead of red and gold. She decided to investigate. She crept closer, step-by-step until the group was in clear view. She gasped when she saw who it was. She recognized Azula, Mai , Ty lee, and Lila, because they were the ones who had captured Aang, she recognized Zuko because he was the one who had lured Sokka away from her, and she saw with mortified eyes, Sokka, laughing and holding hands with…Azula. Caretta scowled and she felt tears run down her cheeks. She ran away as fast as she could without being seen. Her heart had just been broken.

At the restaurant:

"Um, excuse me!" Lila waved to a waiter, trying to get his attention. He walked over and bowed his head.

"Could we please get a place to sit?" Azula asked.

"I'm sorry, but you will have to wait in line just like everyone else, ma'am." Said the waiter, head still bowed.

"I beg your pardon? I am princess Azula with my brother, and our friends, and if you want to keep your job, you'll give us a place to sit." Said the princess in voice of deadly calm. The waiter looked up, his face the image of complete and utter fear.

"Y-y-yes p-p-princess, right away your highness." And he showed the group to an empty table. Azula smiled.

"Thank you!" Sokka looked around for a band and quickly found one.

"Excuse me a moment." He said. He got up and walked over to the bandleader.

"Um, pardon me, but do you, by any chance, know any swing music." Surprisingly they did.

"Great! Could you play some?"

"Sure, anything in particular?" Sokka shook his head, gave his thanks, and went back to the table.

"May I have this dance?" he asked Azula, bowing dramatically. She giggled.

"Why thank you good sir, I'd love to!" she gave a delighted smile to her friends and went onto the dance floor, just as the first song came on. Sokka was a far better dancer than what he showed at the beach. He pulled Azula up in lifts, and fit in some fancy twirls for himself, he pulled Azula into side dips and spun her back out, he put a lot of Charleston into what he did, including Tandem Charleston, and a backwards dip. When the song was nearing an end, Sokka pulled Azula into a sitting dip and waited for the last notes of music to drift off before getting up to eat.

"Whoa! That was incredible!" Lila praised.

"Why thank you."  
"Azzy, you looked like you knew what you were doing!" Ty Lee chimed.

"Of course I looked like I knew what I was doing." Azula said in a superior tone.

"I'm a fast learner."

"Oooh, I'm hungry." Sokka moaned. So they ordered diner, and ate a feast fit for royalty (thanks to Azula and Zuko)! Sokka ate basically everything that there was left to eat after everyone else had taken what they wanted.

"Mmm! That diner was good!" Sokka said, as they made their way back to the house.

"Sokka, you practically ate everything on the table!" Azula fake-scolded. They had dropped Chan and Roun-Jian back at their house. Sokka put on an expression of mock hurt.

"I was hungry!" he fake-pouted. Azula laughed and gently shoved him. Lila and Ty Lee were having cartwheeling contests all the way down the beach to their beach house. Zuko and Mai were walking at the back of the group, just walking in a peaceful silence.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Ty Lee yelled , as she tossed her pillow in Mai's face. Mai gasped and tossed the pillow back at Ty Lee but missed and hit Lila, who screamed and threw the pillow back at Mai. In less than a minute, each girl wielded her own pillow and was screaming and flailing their pillows at one another, and just having the time of their lives.

On the beach, the full moon in the night sky, Caretta sat in the sand crying.

"Oh that evil fire bitch!" she raged. And she sent a huge wave crashing in the opposite direction than normal. She wanted nothing better than to kill Azula. Just then an idea popped into her head, no one was going to lose theirs, but she was going to get Sokka back, and that evil, fking, fire bitch was finally going to get what she deserved. With the plan glued firmly in her head Caretta walked back to the campsite, stopping only once to pick up a good rock for sharpening. Caretta smiled. She could not wait to tell Toph the excellent plan. _Say your prayers fire bitch, because you will never see Sokka again._ Caretta flicked a water whip at a tree-the whip had left a six inch deep gouge in the tree-and walked on her marry way.


	7. A Day in the Eyes of Azula

Chapter 7

A Day in the Eyes of Azula

When I woke up the next morning all the events of the previous day caught up to me. I smiled, remembering the café, the Swing Dancing-I my self knew not how to Swing Dance, but my partner most certainly did. I picked up the moves fairly quickly and soon I was just as good, maybe even better. I got out of my bed and started to pack my stuff back into my bag. I was sad to go but today was the day that my friends and I would be going home. I walked over to Lila's bed and shook her awake.

"Huh, Azula what is it?" she asked.

"Today's the day we leave for home." I answered. Lila got up and started to pack, as she did so I woke up Ty Lee and Mai as well. I went to the boys room and knocked on the door.

"Boys! Wake up and get packed! Today's the day we leave!" I shouted rather forcefully. I heard one of the boys grunt.

"I'm up." I heard Zuko say. I opened the door. Sokka wasn't in his bed so I figured he might be in the bathroom or already in the kitchen stuffing his face. I went to the kitchen but Sokka wasn't there. Instead there was a note actually there were two notes. One was in an envelope the other wasn't. I picked up the one that was in the envelope and put it in my sash and read the note that wasn't in the envelope. It read:

Dear Princess Azula,

I have been rescued by Aang's waterbending teacher and am now on my way to search for Aang himself.

Sorry for everything,

Sokka.

I read the letter again. The word 'rescued' was written over something. I tried to read what the scribbled out word was. Hmm. I could make out an A-B-D-U, but that was about it and all I needed. The rest of the word spelled abducted! In short, my boyfriend had been kidnapped! I would not stand for it.

"Lila! Mai! Ty Lee! Zuko! Get your butt's over here NOW!" I shouted. They came quickly. They were all dressed, except for Zuko who was only wearing pants. "Zuko, go get a shirt on. And pick up any weapon you can find." I told him. He gave me a questioning look but went to do as he was told.

"Sokka has been boyfriend napped!" I told Lila, Ty Lee and Mai. Lila and Ty Lee zipped back to our room and were back momentarily. Lila had gotten a full quiver of arrows, and her bow slung over one shoulder. I don't know what Ty Lee did, so I asked her.

"I got on my gymnastics slippers!" she said proudly. I looked at her and shook my head. Just shortly after Ty Lee's unusual boast, Zuko came in, (This time with his shirt on). He was carrying a pair of broad swords. I didn't ask where he had found them. At the moment that was irrelevant news. I gave him a quick fill in on what had happened.

"I want you and Mai to search Omashu castle." I told him. The two of them ran out of the house to fill out my order. " Ty Lee, I would like you to search the Water Tribes both North and South incase the kidnapper took him back there." Ty Lee left to do my bidding also. I looked at Lila. "You and I are going to search the beach incase the kidnappers are still here." Lila nodded. The two of us left the house, not waiting any time at all.


End file.
